Granted Desires
by AerisDevlin
Summary: Misao can't sleep and upon visiting her Lord Aoshi she gets one of her greates desires fulfilled. Warning: Aoshi is a bit OOC, but keep in mind it's been a while so he's changed.


Disclaimer: I do not Rurouni Kenshin or "you" by Evanescence.

As I sit in my bed in my candle lit room, I think of you. I think of the courageous, wonderful, beautiful and kind man you are. My Lord Aoshi. While I think about you, I also think about all the things that I so desperately wish I could tell you.

****

The words have been drained from this pencil

Sweet words that I want to give you

I jump out of my chair and decide to go to your room on a whim. I know it's late but I have to see you.

****

And I can't sleep

I need to tell you

Goodnight

I don't necessarily know if there are many who would agree with my description, but they don't know you the way I do. Just thinking about being with you makes me feel so warm inside and... I can't even name the multitude of emotions that rush through my body at the mere sight of you.

****

When we're together I feel perfect

You've changed so much since the whole sordid incident with Shishio. That was years ago. Back when you kept trying to keep me away. Oh Lord Aoshi! You had to have known that no matter how much you pushed me away I'd always come back to your side.

**__**

When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart

You've been so nice to me lately. It fills me with hope, but I've tried not to get too excited for fear that you're only trying to spare my feelings. You've just been so gentle and tender, it makes me think it's leading up to something.

I've stopped outside your room. I could sneak in, but you probably already know I'm here. I slide open your door and tentatively step inside. After shutting it behind me I turn around to find you staring up at me. I want to speak, to say something, but your deep blue eyes hold me captive.

**__**

All you say is sacred to me

Your eyes are so blue

I can't look away

The spell is broken as you beckon me closer. I have reason to believe you may still be asleep, for the look in your eyes is completely unfamiliar to me. A fluttering arises in my stomach as I hesitantly come closer to you.

"Misao."

"Yes Lord Aoshi?"

"What is your greatest desire?"

I felt heat creep into my cheeks as I tried to think of an appropriate response. My train of thought was completely derailed as you suddenly wrapped your arms around me. The only sound in the room is my shallow breathing.

****

As we lay in the stillness

You whisper to me

"For all that you've done for me, I wish to fulfill your greatest want," you whisper huskily in my ear. Your hot breath blowing across my ear makes me shiver and, misinterpreting; you wrap your arms tighter around me.

"Misao," you begin again, "I also wish for you to make my most desired wish to come true." You back off for a second so you can look directly into my eyes. "Marry me."

**__**

Lady, marry me

Promise you'll stay with me

My heart nearly stopped and I would've collapsed onto the floor were it not for the two strong arms wrapped gently around my torso once again. I can feel the prickling sensation of tears in my eyes, and try as I might to hold them back, the dam breaks. You tilt my face up to look at you and I can see you confusion at the salty liquid that streams down my cheeks. I smile and shake my head as I bury it into your chest. You just hold onto me.

****

Oh you don't have to ask me

You know you're all that I live for

You know I'd die just to hold you

Stay with you

"I... I love you Lord Aoshi," I whisper. You just smirk and shake your head.

"Aoshi," you tell me. I give you a puzzled look when realization dawns on me. I giggle softly as I wrap my arms around your neck.

"I love you... Aoshi."

"My Misao, I love you as well." You dip your head down until my lips are in reach. Before I know what's happening, your soft, warm lips are on mine.

**__**

Somehow I'll show you

That you are my night sky

Catching me off guard once again you slip one arm around my back and on under my legs and Carry me to your bed. When I gasp in surprise you take advantage of my open mouth to thrust your tongue between my lips. 'Oh Lord Aoshi,' I think, 'I must be dreaming.' After having thoroughly ravaged my mouth, you pull away and gently set me in your bed. Then you slide in next to me.

**__**

I've always been right behind you

Now I'll always be right beside you

You make no improper actions towards me, which both relieves and disappoints me. You do however, wrap your arms around me once more and hold me as we both drift off into a blissful sleep. Before I fall asleep though, I thank whatever deity that allowed us to be together. Maybe it was Hanya, Beshimi, Hyotoko, and Shikijo looking out for us. Trying not to jar you, I wipe a few more tears from my eyes. After that I fall asleep wrapped in your warmth with a smile on my face.

****

So many nights I've cried myself to sleep

Now that you love me I love myself

I never thought I would say this

I never thought there'd be you

Hope You Enjoyed it, and I also hope I spelled the names of the other 4 correctly or at least well enough to where you can understand it. Please R & R!


End file.
